We Don't Need You
by scary wolf 27
Summary: Being a single parent is not easy, but one Jellicle tom is about to discover that it gets even harder when the queen who walked out on him wants to come back. rated T for some language...
1. Prologue: After the Jellicle Ball

**Alright, new story! hope you'll like it, please feel free to review. **

**The story takes place minutes after Jellicle Ball**, **In the video version, so they are indeed th****e humanoid Cats.**

* * *

_**Prologue: After the Jellicle Ball **_

"Please don't leave," Jellylorum whispered. I looked at my adopted mother. The pale middle aged calico had grabbed my wrist, and she wasn't about to let go. I sighed.

"Jelly, you know I can't," I told her.

"Yes, you can. Listen, I know it didn't work out between you and-"

"I know that!" I snapped. Hurt spread across Jellylorum's face.

"You want me to forget her, don't you?" I asked softly. Jellylorum nodded.

"Then I can't stay. How do you expect me to move on when every day I see her with someone else? You and I both know I won't be able to just forget her. At least not here." Jellylorum remained silent. She knows it's true. She let my wrist go.

"I understand," Jellylorum whispered. "Will you ever come back?"

"I don't know." And with that I walked out of the Junkyard's front gate without a backwards glance.

* * *

**I know its short, but can you guess who it is? I would like to hear you guesses, so reveiw! _Please?_**


	2. In The Moonlit Forest

_**Okay now the story starts. Chapters are going to get longer, i promise. Enjoy! Please R I don't own CATS...darn  
**_

* * *

**In the Moonlit Forest **

I paced back and forth outside of the den in the forest. Inside the love of my life is giving birth to our first kit. I'm anxious. I want to in there with her. But Gertrude, the local medicine cat who was helping to deliver the kit, had told me to wait outside. I grudgingly agreed, only because it would make it easier for her to deliver the kitten. I continued to pace, occasionally stopping to survey the moonlit forest around me. My thoughts started rushing through head. _Is she okay? Is the kit okay? Should it be taking this long? What if something happened? What if they don't make it through this?_ _Maybe I should-_ my thoughts were interrupted by a soft cry, a cry of a new born kit. I was frozen to where I'm standing.

Gertrude exited the den. The elderly silver queen held a tiny kit in her arms.

"It's a girl." The medicine cat said. She handed the kit to me. I smiled and gently took my daughter and cradled her in my arms.

"My daughter," I whisper while I stroke the new born's head fur. I entered the den to show the mother our baby girl, but she isn't there. Confused, I walked back out of the den.

"Where is she?" I asked.

"She decided to leave." The medicine cat replied solemnly. _She didn't even say goodbye, or even look at our daughter. Does she really not care? _I thought to myself, hurt.

"Listen, Plato," Gertrude started, "if you don't want to raise her I know someone who will take her-" I cut her off with a glare.

"Just because her mother abandoned her doesn't mean I will." I stated. Gertrude nodded in agreement and said,

"You make a good father." I felt my face soften as I said,

"Thank you, Gertrude that means a lot coming from you." My infant daughter started to stir, and cry. I comforted her, singing,

_**Come stop your crying  
It will be all right  
Just take my hand, hold it tight**_

_**I will protect you  
from all around you  
I will be here  
Don't you cry **_

_**For one so small,  
you seem so strong  
My arms will hold you,  
keep you safe and warm  
This bond between us  
Can't be broken  
I will be here  
Don't you cry**_

She stopped crying and drifted off into sleep.

"What will you name her?" Gertrude whispered, trying not to wake the kit up. I studied my baby girl. _She looks just like me,_ I thought. Her coat is white with ginger streaks in it, mostly on her back though. Her facial markings are exactly like mine. But there're some slight differences too. Her head is slightly rounder, sweeter looking than mine. She is the most beautiful thing I had ever seen, and she isn't even an hour old yet.

"I'll name her…Calliope," I whispered back.

"Calliope…I like it, that's a good name for her. Now come on, since Calliope won't be able to nurse from her mother, I'll show you what you'll need to make a formula that'll give her the proper nutrition she needs," Gertrude said while she entered the den. Cradling Calliope in my arms, I followed Gertrude inside.

* * *

**Plato is a daddy! betcha did see that one did ya? tell me watch you think..._please?_**

**oh before i forget, the song is from you'll be in my heart by phill collins, i didn't put the entire song because it just didn't fit in right. **


	3. Return to the Junkyard

**I'm backkk! alright here I present the next part of our story. Now here's the deal; I am busy and might take awhile to update, _BUT_ if I get a lot of reviews I will make the time to write. is it a deal?**

**Anyway Enjoy! please R&R!  
**

**

* * *

**

**Return to the Junkyard.**

_One week later…_

_I'm so close to home._ I thought to myself as I walked alongside the famous vicarage wall. I honestly thought I would never come back, but here I am. I'm carrying Calliope in my arms; she's sleeping soundly with her head resting on my shoulder. The moon shines bright in the clear night sky. I'm guessing its really late, because everything is very quiet. A familiar scent suddenly fills my nose, making me stop in my tracks.

"_Old Deuteronomy?" _I half sang, half whispered. I turned around, and saw the wise Jellicle leader approaching me.

"You have returned." Old Deuteronomy noted, with a smile on his face. He then noticed Calliope. "And you are not alone." I returned the smile.

"Old Deuteronomy, I would like introduce to you my daughter, Calliope." He studied the sleeping kit. Old Deuteronomy smiled softly, murmuring to himself.

"How old is she?" Old Deuteronomy eventually asked, curious.

"About a week," I answered.

"You know Jellylorum is going to give you hell for not bringing her first grandchild to her sooner." I chuckled at Old Deuteronomy's remark. Jellylorum is actually my adopted mother, but he's right. She is going to give me hell.

"I know."

"Come on then, let's get you back home." Together we walked down the dirt road that leads to the junkyard. We walk in a comfortable silence. It isn't long until the Junkyard comes into sight. As we approach the front gate, and a familiar voice calls out.

"Who goes there?"

"Pouncie, is that you?" I called out. I got an almost instant reply,

"The name is _Pouncival_!" After a moment of silence, the realization hits him. I'm the only one who ever called him Pouncie, because he absolutely hates it. Everyone else just calls him Pounce or Pouncival. He emerged from behind the wooden gate.

"Plato? Is that really you?" I rolled my eyes.

"No, I'm an alien here to eat your brains."

"It is you!" He ran up, as if he was about to hug me, but I stopped him.

"I don't want to wake Calliope up." Pouncival gawked at my sleeping daughter.

"Whoa…you're a dad."

"Did you figure that on your own?" Pouncival puffed up, pretending to act offended. I rolled my eyes at him..._again_. We both started laughing. That's just how we act, always messing with each other. Calliope started to stir, making us stop. She let out a small yawn, and rubbed her eyes. She finally opened them, revealing their bright green color. Calliope looks around.

"She looks just like you; she even has the same eye color." Pouncival pointed out. Calliope turned and looked at him. She stares at Pouncival, unsure how to react. _"Hi, there!"_ Pouncival said with a huge cheesy smile. Calliope buried her face in my fur, apparently scared of him.

"Pouncival, why don't you go notify Asparagus' family that there're all needed," Old Deuteronomy said. Pouncival was about to argue, but apparently thought better of it because he didn't. He gave a slight nod and started to enter the junkyard. "Tell them to come to the tire." Old Deuteronomy added as Pouncival disappeared from sight. I followed Old Deuteronomy as he entered the junkyard. Memories seem to rush through my head as I passed by familiar spots. We enter the main clearing. I haven't been here for months, since the Jellicle Ball, in fact. Nothing's changed: the tire, car, oven, it's all still there. Old Deuteronomy sits in his usual spot on the tire, and I sit down next to him.

"Da da," Calliope said, breaking the silence. I look down at her. "Sweepy. Sweepy," she murmured.

"You're sleepy?" I asked. She nodded and rests her head back on my shoulder. "You'll be able to lie down soon," I promised her. I slowly rock her as Calliope starts to drift off back into sleep.

"You're back," I look up to see my adopted brown-grey brother, Admetus standing there. He didn't look shocked, but then again he shouldn't be. Admetus is the only person who knows the real reason on why I left.

"Did you miss me, brother?" I asked him. Admetus smiled.

"More than I'm willing to admit." He walked up to get a closer look at Calliope. "What's her name?" He asked. Admetus didn't even bother to act surprised by her presence; he most likely has been expecting something like this the entire time I was away.

"Calliope," I answer him as he takes a seat next to me.

"_You're lucky that she looks so much like you instead of her mother."_ Admetus whispered low enough so that Old D. wouldn't hear. I give a slight nod, acknowledging his statement.

"So where is everyone else at?" I asked him. Admetus opened his mouth to answer, but before he could say anything our parents, Jellylorum and Asparagus Jr. came bursting into the clearing with our sister, Etcetera following close behind.

"We came as soon as we-," Asparagus stops in mid sentence once he sees me holding Calliope. Jellylorum just gawks, even hyper Etcetera remains speechless.

"There they are," Admetus says. I shot a look at him, but he just shrugs it off. I look back at the rest of my family. They are all just plain dumbfounded.

"Um…everyone I would like to introduce you to my daughter, Calliope," I said. For a moment everyone is dead quiet. Then something happen that I thought was impossible. Jellylorum squealed in delight. _Squealed!_ Just like Etcetera does whenever she sees the Rum Tum Thickhead! Now we know who she got that from…Poor Calliope jerked awake at the sound, she had just fallen back asleep.

"Let me hold my first grandbaby! _Please?_" Jellylorum asked, closing the gap between us in two steps. For a moment I hesitated, Calliope has never been held by anyone except me. But I reluctantly hand her over to mum. Calliope's to sleepy to put a fight, or even care at the moment, and is passed to Jellylorum without incident. Asparagus and Etcetera seem to unfreeze, and look over Mom's shoulders. Calliope lets out a yawn, showing her small teeth.

"Aww…" Jellylorum and Etcetera cooed together.

"The poor girl is tired, Mum," Etcetera pointed out.

"It would a good idea if you took Plato and Calliope back to your den; they are pretty exhausted from their journey," Old Deuteronomy pointed out.

"He's right," Asparagus said, speaking for the first time. "Let's get you two back home." Jellylorum and Etcetera start to walk ahead to the direction of the den, with Calliope. Admetus and I jump down from the tire to join our awaiting father.

"Oh, before you go," Old Deuteronomy called to us. Asparagus, Admetus, and I all turned to face him.

"Tomorrow, we shall introduce Calliope to the tribe."

* * *

**How will the tribe react? stay tune to find out. (Oh and don't forget to reveiw! the button is soo close...)**


	4. Ready to Face the Mob?

**I present Chapter 4! It was actually twice as long, but i had to split it into 2 separate chapters because it didn't flow right :/ (Or atlease for me it didn't)**

_**Enjoy! please R&R!**_

* * *

** Ready to face the mob?**

Admetus and I followed our father into the family den. I immediately realized Calliope wasn't here. I tensed up, ready to start a searching frenzy.

"Relax, Plato; Etcetera just put her to bed," Jellylorum calmly said. I relaxed.

I looked around, the place hasn't changed much. In the middle of the den sat the old shoe box that serves as the table. Spools and small cans surround it, serving as chairs. Jellylorum sat on one of the spools, apparently waiting for us. Asparagus and Admetus had all ready took their seats, leaving me the only one standing. I quickly sat down to, next to Jellylorum.

Asparagus shifted. Jellylorum nervously glanced over to him. _Great, here come the questions._ Nobody said anything, apparently unsure how to start. Asparagus cleared his throat.

"So, Plato-"

"Where is Calliope's mother?" Jellylorum asked, cutting of whatever Asparagus was about to say. I looked away, not wanting my family to see the pain that was showing on my face.

"She doesn't have a mother anymore." I said in a low guarded tone. Out of the corner of my eye I saw Admetus raise an eyebrow, but said nothing.

"Oh, Plato, I'm so sorry to hear that," Jellylorum said, I turned back to face her.

"But tell us, what all have you been up to since you left?" Asparagus asked. I gave a small smile, and lied,

"I went east, and saw London. It was so big and beautiful and that was where I met… Calliope's mother." I said. Oh Everlasting Cat, I hate having to lie, but it's for the best. Asparagus and Jellylorum nod their heads; they're buying into the story. Admetus sits there stone faced, he knows I'm lying, but he's willing to keep quiet. None of them press me about continuing my tale. Good.

"So how old is Calliope?"

"One week." I answered. I received a cuff behind the ear as Jellylorum scolded,

"Why then haven't you brought her to me sooner?" I couldn't help but chuckle as I rubbed my ear. Old D was right, and now I'll never hear the end of it.

"What's so funny?" she demanded.

"Nothing"

I stand up and stretch, my long trip is starting to take effect on me, because my limbs just got heavier.

"If you excuse me, I believe it's time for me to get some much needed sleep."

"Well of course, Plato, Calliope is sleeping in your room," Jellylorum answered. I dip my head in thanks and walk to the tattered cloth that serves as my door. I entered my old room. Calliope was curled up, sleeping soundly on the faded red pillow that served as my old bed. I curled up next to her, and closed my eyes in order to sleep. I heard the cloth rustle, and opened an eye. Admetus stood at the entryway.

"You a really good liar," he whispered so our parents wouldn't hear. He wasn't accusing me, but simply pointing out a fact. I sighed.

"I know. I'll explain everything tomorrow."

"Hell yes, you are." And with that Admetus left. I closed my eyes and listened to Calliope's steady breathing as I began to fall asleep...

* * *

"Da da," a soft whisper came. I felt small paws trying to shake me. Groggily, I raise my head slightly and asked,

"What is it, sweetie?" I mumble, half asleep.

"Da da," she said. Calliope climbed onto my back.

"Go back to bed," I muttered, resting my head once more. Calliope slide off my back, and onto my other side.

"Aww…how cute," a voice whispered. My eyes snapped open. In only a few seconds I stood in a protective crouch in front of Calliope, wide awake. Two queens jumped back. After a moment I realized who they were and relaxed. The first one was Etcetera and next to her was a dark tabby, and her best friend, Electra.

"Oh…ah…hi," I said awkwardly. Electra's dark brown eyes were wide with amusement. Etcetera had a smug grin on her face.

"Told you he's as bad as my mother," she told Electra. Electra opened her mouth to say something, but then Jellylorum entered the room.

"Alright, time for you to go," she said, ushering them out of the room. Both queens tried to protest, but were unsuccessful and ended up having to leave. Once everyone left, I turned around and picked my little girl up. Calliope laid her little paw on my chest. I smiled down her. Calliope smiled back up at me. It melted my heart.

"Are you hungry?" I asked her. Calliope nodded her head.

"Hugwe."

"Alright, sweetie, I'll get you something to eat." I carried Calliope out of my room and back in the den's main room. I was surprised to find only Admetus sitting at the table. In front of him was a small bottle filled with formula and some tuna fish. I took the seat across from Admetus.

"Calliope, this is your Uncle Admetus. Want to say hi to him?" Calliope looked up at me for a moment, and then went back to staring at Addie. He offered her the bottle of formula.

"You hungry?" Admetus asked. Calliope didn't answer, but instead snatched the bottle from his grasp and greedily began to drink. Admetus only chuckled, and scooted some tuna my direction.

"Thanks," I said before devouring the fish. Once I was done I let Calliope sit on the table. She crawled across to Admetus.

"Where's everyone at?" I asked him

"Holding back the mob of Jellicles who are dying to see your daughter," Admetus replied, looking at Calliope with a soft smile. Calliope pointed to him and said,

"Wcool Addy"

"That's right, sweetie, its Uncle Addie." Calliope held out her arms, expecting to be picked up. Admetus shoots a nervous look over to me, and I nod me head in assurance.

"So how did everyone find out so quickly?" I asked while Admetus picked her up.

"You have Pouncival to thank for that, he told _everyone_ last night. They have been waiting to see her since dawn, but Old D said to let you two rest first."

"What time is it now then?" I curiously asked him. Admetus shrugged,

"Oh…close to noon." He said. Admetus gets up, still holding Calliope.

"Ready to face the mob?" I stand up also and say,

"As ready as I'll ever be." Admetus hands Calliope over to me. I take her, and follow him outside.

* * *

_** Oooo...cliff hanger. don't ya love em? Don't forget to reveiw. **_


	5. Ice Blue Eyes

_**Yes fall break!**** this took wayyyy to long to write** **please R&R!**_

_**Enjoy!**_

* * *

**Ice Blue Eyes**

When we entered the clearing, all eyes were on us. Admetus led us through the crowd. I could some of them whispering,

"_It's true..."_

"_Aw… how cute!"_

"_She looks so much like her father."_

When we reached the tire, Old Deuteronomy and Munkustrap were waiting for us. Munkustrap held out his paw.

"I'm so glad to see that you've returned," Munkustrap said as I shook his paw. He motioned for me to sit next to him, and I did. Old Deuteronomy raised his paws, silencing the crowd.

"Jellicles, today we gather together in celebration, for one of our own has come home safely. Let us welcome back … Plato!" Old Deuteronomy announced. I shifted slightly; this is the most attention I have ever received, _**ever**__._ The most of the Jellicles applaud out of courtesy; which really doesn't bother me. The clapping died down quickly and Old D continued,

"And today we also acknowledge our newest member of the tribe, Plato's daughter, Calliope!" The Jellicles cheered; it's always a big deal when a new Jellicle is born.

I was instantly relieved. Calliope was accepted, and that's all I wanted. Now I know if anything happens to me, Calliope will always be loved and taken care of.

I looked and saw that Jelly was with Jenny, and seems like she's about to burst with pride. It was a similar story with Asparagus too. I scanned the crowd, and spotted Admetus. He was sitting _very_ close the dark, mysterious queen, Exotica. Admetus held her paw. I smiled; it was about time he found someone.

But then my attention was turned to a queen sitting at the back of the crowd, for once in her life.

It was _her_.

I stared into her ice blue eyes. She stared back. Her face was emotionless, but her eyes betrayed everything.

_Shock… Anger…Pain…Confusion_

All swirled in her gaze. But there was something else lurking within those eyes…._regret _maybe? I mentally shook the thought of my head, no it couldn't be. She said so herself that she had no regrets. She made her choice; she had decided to abandon us. She. Had. Chosen. Him. I looked away from her, but out of the corner of my eye I watched her silently leave the clearing.

That's when everyone started to line up. The red queen, Bombalurina, and her sister, Demeter, were the first. Demeter smiled sweetly down at Calliope.

"Congratulations, Plato," she said. "Calliope is a beautiful kitten."

"Thank you, Demeter." Bombalurina winked at me

"Good luck," was all Bombalurina said. The two sisters left, and Alonzo and Cassandra stepped forward, arms linked. The surprising thing was that Cassandra's normally slim figure held a slight bulge at her abdomen, which met only one thing. Cassandra must be expecting kittens.

They said there regards and congratulations and went on their way as well. Calliope and I must have sat there at least an hour or so before the last two cats came up. They were Admetus and Exotica. Old Deuteronomy and Munkustrap excused themselves and left, so the two could talk to Calliope and me alone.

"Have you had enough greetings yet?" Admetus asked.

"Oh, yeah. I'm done for today," I replied

"No, you're not," Admetus said "Plato, I like you to meet future mate, Exotica." The dark queen dipped her head in greeting.

"_Bonjour_, it is good to finally meet you." Exotica said in heavy French accent, which really threw me off. I know she's Cassandra's cousin, but I had no clue she was French. I smiled and replied,

"It's to meet you too, though I feel bad that you got stuck with his guy." Exotica smiled while Admetus pretended to act offended. Exotica squeezed Admetus' paw

"Addie's not bad." She said, playfully nudging him. Admetus smiled back at her.

"Anyway," Admetus said, "come on, we have a surprise for you." I stepped of the tire.

"What is it?"

"If I tell you then it won't be a surprise, now will it?"

"You know I hate surprises, Addie." His smile got even bigger, giving him a goofy expression.

"I know, but I think you'll like this one." Calliope giggled at the face Admetus was making. We followed Admetus and Exotica out of the clearing and through the junk tunnel. We took a short path between some junk piles. Then Admetus and Exotica stopped in front of a large, overturned traveling case.

"Welcome home." Admetus said, opening the front door that was made up of a piece of wood. I stood there stunned, and unable to speak. Admetus and Exotica guided Calliope and me inside.

It reminded me so much of Asparagus and Jellylorum's home, but at the same time it was different. It had a shoe box table and chairs in the middle of the main room, just like theirs does. But this is different.

This seems better.

This is home.

"I-I honestly don't know what to say."

"A 'Thank You' would be nice." Admetus joked. I lightly punched him in the arm.

"Thank you" I said. "This is just…"

"Wonderful? Amazing? Spectacular? Fantastic? Marvelous?"

"How about all of the above?"

"I can deal with that." Admetus pointed to a doorway in the back. "That'll be your room. We'll grab your stuff from Mom and Pop's place later. And over there-" he gestured to a soda can door to the left, "is Calliope's room."

I walked over to where he was pointing with Calliope. I opened the door and gasped.

Inside the walls were covered with seashells and ribbons in all different colors and sizes. There is an old doll's bed, with purple and green blankets and pillows on it. Off to the side was a match box with some of Addie's and my old toys in it.

"When did you do all of this?" I asked in wonder as I entered the room and set Calliope on her bed.

"Frère, we were up all night." Exotica said. I turned to her and say

"I have no idea how to possibly thank you for all this." Exotica smiles.

"You don't, this is what families do." She walked over to Calliope. She smiled up at the mysterious queen and held out her arms. Exotica picked her up.

A knock came from the front and Admetus left to go answer it.

"Hey, Exotica, what does frère mean?" I asked. She turned towards me and answered,

"Brother." Admetus reentered Calliope's room followed by Jellylorum, Jennyanydots, Etcetera and Electra. There was a collective gasp from the queens when they entered the room.

"This is just simply beautiful," Jenny said. Admetus smiled.

"You have Exotica to thank for it, she decorated the entire room." The queens started to gush at Exotica about how beautiful it was and what a great job she did. Admetus pulled me aside.

"Come on, while they are talking we can get the rest of your stuff." And the two of us left.

While we were walking towards our parents den Admetus stopped, and faced me. For a while he didn't say anything, but just studied me. Then my brother asked the question that has been on his mind.

"Who is Calliope's mother?" I sighed. Addie has the right to know.

"I'm pretty sure you can guess." Admetus' eyes flickered with a strange emotion before he whispered thename.

"Victoria."

* * *

**_did u see that one coming? tell me! please?_**


	6. You Can Do It

**umm...i didn't go back to look for any writing errors so...oh well. ;)**

**Enjoy! Please reveiw, i like to know what your thoughts and comments are about my story  
**

* * *

**You Can Do It**

_A few days later…_

"Come on Calliope, you can do it." I hold her front paws and raise Calliope up to her feet. My daughter wobbles for a moment before she manages to stand straight. I let go and take several steps back.

"Come on Calliope, come to daddy." I say crouching down with open arms. Calliope looks at me with scared green eyes, and shakes her head no.

"You can do it." I say, nudging her on. Calliope's scared expression turns to one of determination. She takes a step, and wobbles. Calliope takes another step, then another and another. She takes one final step before falling into my arms.

"You did it sweetie!" I cheer as I lift her up. Calliope gives a wide grin of triumph. "Let's go show grandma."

"Grandma, grandma!" Calliope sings as she climbs up and sits on my shoulders. Holding her legs so she won't fall, I walk up the short path from our den and enter the clearing through the junkyard tunnel.

Only Jellylorum and Jennyanydots were in the main clearing on this very cloudy late afternoon. The two were sitting on the car, chatting and knitting. Calliope sees them and calls out,

"Grandma!" Jellylorum turns to us as I set Calliope on the ground.

"Walk to grandma." I whisper in her ear. Calliope gets to feet and quickly wobbles her way to the car. The two older queens cheer and slide off the tire. They pick Calliope up, congratulating and gushing over her.

I felt a tap on my shoulder. I turn around to see that it's none other than the white queen herself, Victoria.

"Plato? Can I talk to you alone?" My heart seemed to stop all together.

"Go on ahead," Jellylorum called. "We'll watch Calliope."

"Um…sure." I followed Victoria through the pipe. We ended up in a smaller, more secluded clearing

Victoria didn't say anything at first, but only watched the horizon. I wanted so much to say something, but I failed to find the right words.

"Why did you bring her?" She asked.

"What?"

"Why did bring her here?" Victoria repeated. "Did you do think it would torture me? Did you bring Calliope back to use her in your master plan for getting me back?"

"No Vic, I would never…"

"Don't lie to me!" She snapped. "I know what you're trying to do: guilt me to coming back to you. Well it's not going to work!"

"Victoria, that's not why I brought her here!"

"Then why did you?"

"Because this is where she belongs! What if something was to happen to me if we were by ourselves? Here I know she's safe, protected and loved."

"Then why didn't you just dump her off with Gertrude then? I'm sure she would have found someone who would've taken the runt in."

"What did you just call her?"

"You heard me, and I'm not taking it back." Victoria retorted, crossing her arms.

"Having her is the best thing that has ever happened to you." The snow white queen snorted.

"Best thing?" She asked, "More like the worst mistake of my life." Infuriated, my fur stood on end. Snarling I asked,

"You think my daughter is a mistake?" I glared. Victoria glared back, placing her paws to her hips.

"Yes."

"Do you want to know what was really a mistake?" I asked. "It was a mistake to think that you actually care for anyone but yourself. It was a mistake to forgive and take you back after I caught you with cheating on me with Misto. It was a mistake for me to believe you when you said you wanted to be my mate. It was a mistake to think that you could be a good mate or mother. It was a mistake-" I was interrupted by a claw-full slap to the face.

"Shut up, you ungrateful bastard!" Feeling the small cuts to the left side of my face, I asked

"What's there to be grateful about?" If looks could kill, I would be slaughtered from the look Victoria gave me. "Now if you excuse me, I must go take care of _my _daughter." I turned to leave when Victoria asked,

"Oh, so when did I stop being Calliope's mother?" Fighting the urge to turn around and face Victoria, I said,

"Since you abandoned her."

I walked away without looking back. One reason was because I was too disgusted, but I also didn't want her to see the hurt written all over my face.

* * *

_Later that night…_

"SHE DID WHAT?" Admetus yelled, rising to his feet.

"Shh! Calliope just fell a sleeping in her room, and I don't want to wake her up!" I whispered. Addie gave a sheepish look and mumbled,

"Sorry. Did she really say that about Calliope?" He asked as he sat back down in the seat across from me. I nodded my head. Addie ran his claws through his head fur saying, "Well I'll be damned. I thought she turned into a real bitch, but I never thought she was that heartless."

"You're not helping." I grumbled. Giving a long sigh, I said. "Maybe it was a mistake coming back."

"No!" Admetus protested. "Do _not_ agree with _her_." He said disgusted. "This is your home, here with the Jellicles and its Calliope's home too." I didn't respond. Addie sighed and also said,

"Listen, I know you love Victoria, you have since we were little. But that's not the Victoria we use to know. The old Victoria was selfless, kind and didn't care if her 'precious' white fur was dirty or not. This Victoria is nothing but a cold, heartless bitch."

"What exactly are trying to say?" I said, nerves slightly tested.

"What I'm trying to say is let Victoria go. Give up on her."

"But-"

"Listen to me Plato; I'm just saying this because I hate her. I'm saying this because I've already seen her make life a living hell for you already, and I don't want her to do it again; to you or Calliope."

"Addie: I still love her." I whispered.

"No, you loved the old Victoria, and that Victoria is dead. She's been replaced with this snow-white-bitch." His words stung like acid rain, but I couldn't deny the truth they held. Sighing I said,

"You're right." Admetus gave a small smile.

"I know this must be hard for you, I would feel the same way if I had to give up Exotica; but it's for the best, It's for Calliope. I know you can do it" A knock came from the front door. I got up from the table and answered it. The silver tabby protector stood outside in the cool night.

"Oh Munkustrap, come on in." Munkustrap walked in, saying

"Sorry to disturb you so late, but we have a problem."

"What's wrong?" Admetus asked, getting up.

"Pollicles." Munkustrap answered. "Skimbleshanks was standing guard at the gate when a pack of them tried to enter the junkyard. Skimbleshanks managed to keep them out and eventually drive them off, but he got injured in the process."

"Is he okay?" I asked.

"Just a few cuts and bites, but nothing too serious. Jenny is tending to him now. This pack has been coming to the junkyard for the past few weeks and every time they have been getting bigger and bigger."

"How can we help?" Admetus said.

"We need more cats to start going on patrols and taking night shifts." I gave a glanced over to Admetus, who nodded his head.

"Count us in."

* * *

**I sense there be trouble from pollicles in the near future...so stay tuned to see what happens! ;D**


	7. I Want a Mom

**Ahh this chapter's short, but it sort-of had to be**._** :P**_

**Enjoy, Please R&R**

* * *

**I Want a Mom  
**

_She looks like an angel. Light shone on her white fur just right, making her glow. The queen's back was facing me, so I couldn't see her face. But I already knew who it was._

"_Victoria?" The queen turned around slowly. Victoria batted her eyelashes over her ice blue eyes and smiled. _

"_Plato" She took a graceful step towards me, hand out reached. "I love you" she whispered._

_I was about to take her hand, but the ground shook violently and ripped opened. A deep ravine stood between Victoria and me. A voiced echoed through the air, saying, whispering,_

"_**You loved the old Victoria,"**_

_I looked at Victoria; and she emotionlessly stared at me back._

"_**and that Victoria is dead"**_

_Victoria gave a wicked grin. No, it was more of a sinister grin. Victoria started to change. Not physically, but her demeanor seemed to alter. Her white glow darkened, and her silhouette was outlined by a dark, bloody light. Alarmed I took several steps back._

"_What's wrong Plato?" She asks in a seductive purr, "Don't you still love me?"

* * *

_

"Daddy!"

I was awoken and bolted up, breathing heavy. I felt something tug my hand, so I look down. It's Calliope, crying.

"Sweetie, what's wrong?" She crawled up onto my bed.

"I-I had a b-bad dr-dream" She stuttered between sobs. I pull her into a hug.

"It's okay Calliope, it was only a dream." I tried to comfort, rocking her back and forth.

"_**Come stop your crying  
It will be all right"**_

I gently sang. Calliope started to calm down a little, and eventually managed to stop sobbing. I still rocked her and the tears stopped falling.

"Come on Calliope, let's get you back to bed." I said trying to get up.

"No!" She said in a panicky voice, and almost breaking into tears once more. I sat back down.

"I sleep in here tonight?" Calliope asked. I sighed.

"Alright, but you have to tell me what your dream was about." Calliope looked away, biting her lip.

"I no find Daddy," Calliope whispered. My stomach seemed to drop as unease settled through me. "Daddy was gone like Mommy." My jaw dropped. I was completely speechless. When I finally recovered I reassured her,

"Don't worry Calliope, Daddy's not going anywhere."

"Promise?"

"I promise."

Calliope nodded her head in understanding and rested it on my shoulder. Suddenly, and unexpectedly Calliope sang for the first time in a soft whisper. She sang,_**  
**__**"I want a mom to make it all better  
I want a mom that will last forever  
I want a mom that will love me whatever, forever  
And when she says to me, she will always be there  
To watch and protect me I don't have to be scared  
Oh, and when she says to me I will always love you  
I won't need to worry 'cause I know that it's true  
I want a mom when I get lonely  
Who will take the time to play  
A mom who can be a friend and a rainbow when it's gray  
I want a mom to read me stories  
And sing a lullaby  
And if I have a bad dream, to hold me when I cry  
Oh,  
I want a mom…"**_ Calliope drifted off into sleep in my arms. This time it was me who was crying. I stared up at the ceiling. _Calliope doesn't deserve this,_ I ranted in my mind, _she deserves a mother!_ Victoria's image flashed through my mind. Anger and pained surged me.

Damn it to hell I still love her. As much as I hate what she's said and done to Calliope and I, I still do. Everlasting Cat knows why. But this is gone far enough.

_Victoria has done enough damage already_, I decided, _she'll never hurt Calliope again, that I will make sure_.

* * *

**The Song I want a mom that will last forever by Cyndi Lauper. I had to cut off some of the lyrics cause it was simply to long to really fit in. This song is actually the inspiration behind this story. So sad, yet good. :/**

**Please don't forget to reveiw.**


End file.
